Iskandrium
|- |'Capital' || Ariadnople |- |'Official Languages' || English |- |'Government' • Totalitarian Oligarchy | The Imperial Rule of Grand Emperor Alexander Dela Fuente |- |'Team' | Red |- |'Formation' | February 19, 2006 |- |'National Strength' | 1,176.590 |- |'World Ranking' | 151 |- |'Area' • Total | 233.560 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 1903 Citizens 1113 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Pound |- | Resources • Connected | Fur |} A fledgling nation-state; given time, it will prosper. This is a preliminary information page for Iskandrium The Iskandrine Empire Overview of the Iskandrine Empire The Empire is a totalitarian oligarchy which aims to establish and enforce a new world order. Much like the Vicuscian Imperium, it is located in the former Republic of the Philippines, albeit positioned further north; its government, to a certain extent, also follows Thomas Hobbes' precepts as dictated in the Leviathan. Originally founded on the premise of ultimate world domination, its alliances with Lybertitia, Vicuscia, and J8n have compelled it to adopt a policy of ultimate shared world domination. History The Iskandrine Empire began as a secessionist political party within the Vicuscian Imperium, and as such its early history is effectively congruent to the Imperium's own. The history of Iskandrium as an independent nation began when its founding members, led by their would-be Emperor, undertook steps towards promulgating the belief that two allied nations, as opposed to one acting alone, were infinitely better equipped to accomplish the daunting task of establishing ultimate confederated world domination. The development of this ideal eventually resulted in the formulation of a formal request for national separation, and on the 19th of February in the year 2006, after much debate and deliberation, the Vicuscian Imperium recognized the sovereignty of what would become one of its foremost allies. Government and Politics Iskandrium, having risen to power under the guidance of the Vicuscian Imperium, retains much of its parent nation's political beliefs, diverting only on the important point of democratic influence. Within Iskandrium, the government's control is absolute; control over the various aspects of Iskandrine life is organized by various Ministries, all of which answer to the Emperor. Political dissent is tolerated if and only if it is conducted in the proper venue - the Ministry of Reason. Would-be protesters are required to fill out Liberty Forms, wherein provisions are made for any and all types of suggestion towards the improvement of government policy; they are then escorted to various assessment councils of increasing importance, wherein their propositions are discussed, analyzed and debated upon. Propositions found logical and coherent are thus allowed movement up through the echelons of the Ministry, while nuisance concepts are blacklisted. Such a system eventually allows true visionaries an audience with the Emperor and, pending approval of their propositions, seats in the various Ministries; at the same time, the stringent procedure weeds out undesirable concepts and their substandard authors. Excluding expression within the Ministry of Reason, all other forms of proletariatan attempts at establishing leverage, such as through the formation of rallies and unions, are decisively suppressed; however, owing to Iskandrium's first-rate educational system, such forms of barbarity - products of misguided illiterates whipped into action by psychotic incoherents - are rare. Foreign Relations The Iskandrine Empire maintains strong ties with both Lybertitia, Vicuscia, and J8n, owing to its Emperor's personal relations with their respective leaders. In terms of global relations, having followed in the footsteps of the Vicuscian Imperium the Iskandrine Empire is a member of both the red team and the NPO. Recent military action, however, has resulted in a move toward resignation of NPO membership; how this new phase in Iskandrine history shall play out is yet to be seen. Economy The Iskandrine Empire is still in the process of developing a strong economy. The bulk of its strength is derived from various trades with red team members; its high standards in the production of Uranium and Cattle may be thanked for this. Languages English and Filipino are languages spoken by the majority, but the latter remains only due to the Iskandrine Empire's physical location. In the name of progress, efforts have been made towards educating the Empire's inhabitants toward proficiency in the world's major languages, but the official language is and will remain English. Education As stated above, the government controls all aspects of Iskandrine life; while political dominance is of tantamount importance, the education of Iskandrium's citizens occupies almost as high a priority level - if only because education is in itself a safeguard of national coherence. History, through the proletarian revolutions led by a few educated elite which have challenged and overthrown countless governments, at first suggests that education is inherently seditionist; however, further research indicates that such occurs because the system of governance under attack has always been improperly explained and/or promoted. With this reality in mind, the Ministry of Sentience has seen it fit to implement a policy of compulsory schooling with heavy emphasis on political thought. To date, such a system has resulted in a population which swears allegiance to its government not because it is forced to, but because it understands that to do so is in its best interest. Religion With regard to its beginnings in the Vicuscian Imperium, the Empire maintains a Nontheistic stance in terms of government, but generally promotes religious freedom for practitioners of established major religions. Military The military forces of Iskandrium are as of yet in a stage of development, owing to the government's adoption of a policy of economic focus. In the past, underdeveloped military technology - the Iskandrine Imperial Redcoat is primarily equipped with a bayonet-fitted M1 Garand Rifle - limited Iskandrine combat tactics to massed infantry action. Recent developments, however, have drastically improved the efficiency of the Imperial Redcoat; whether such efficiency is at par with modern military conflict is an issue which, unfortunately, is yet to be decided. Conflicts Conflicts * Assington: Military training - Peace declared due to threat of NPO involvement * Penguin Island: NPO-ODN conflict - War expired before any decisive results * Shadow: Allied response to perceived insolence - War expired, victorious * Assington: NPO-NAAC conflict - Enemy surrendered; peace declared Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order